Conner Minor Characters
Minor characters from Conner. Protagonists Conner Green Lantern/Hal Jordon - When Green Lantern saw Conner walking at the age of two almost perfectly, Green Lantern remarked at how quickly he learned. Three years after this, Green Lantern sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Green Lantern was part of the League to attack, and he tried to calm an excited Hawkgirl down before the fight. He then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Martian Manhunter/John Jones - Martian Manhunter arrived when Conner was born and congratulated Lois for it. Martian Manhunter then said good morning to Conner and flew off when Conner was two. Three years after this, Martian Manhunter sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Martian Manhunter was part of the League to attack, and he tried to calm an excited Hawkgirl down before the fight. He then retreated when Darkseid arrived as he claimed that they didn't have a chance against him without Superman. Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Green Arrow arrived when Conner was born and congratulated Lois for it. When Conner was two, Green Arrow said hello to him while he and Lois walked to the Metro Tower. Three years after this, Green Arrow sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Green Arrow was part of the League to attack. He then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Hawkman/Katar Hol - Hawkman arrived when Conner was born and congratulated Lois for it. Hawkman later said good morning to both Lois and Conner when Conner was two and then said good-bye to him. Three years after this, Hawkman sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Hawkman was part of the League to attack, and he tried to calm an excited Hawkgirl down before the fight. He then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol - Hawkman's wife. She was the midwife when Conner was born. Shayera later said good morning to both Lois and Conner when Conner was two. Three years after this, Hawkgirl sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Green Lantern was part of the League to attack, and she was eager to fight, but the other Leaguers calmed her down. She then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Arella - Raven's mother. She was at Metro Park when Raven was five and she met Superboy. She then encouraged Raven to try and get Superboy out of his bashful state by saying hello. When Darkseid attacked, Arella left with Raven and Robin. Kyle Kent - The son of Conner and Raven. He and his sister Kara were born a year after the final fight with Darkseid. Kara Kent - The daughter of Conner and Raven. She and her brother Kyle were born a year after the final fight with Darkseid. Conner II [[Lois Lane|'Lois Lane-Kent']] - Having only recently been killed by Darkseid, Lois is still on her son, Conner's, mind. In a dream Conner had, Lois appeared and explained to Conner that everything has to end sometime to allow something new to begin. She then said that she'd always be around, though she meant spiritually. Clark also had a dream about Lois where if Lois hadn't died, they'd be a family, with her calling Clark and Conner in when Clark's mom has dinner ready. Her last words to Conner when she was alive were not to look back and to keep running. Flash/Bart Allen - Flash took Kid Flash and Superboy to hear a story from Green Lantern. Iris West-Allen - Iris went with her husband and nephew to hear a story from Green Lantern and escorted him home too afterwards. Iris later scolded Wally for mocking Red X when he rushed off after a snapping turtle bit his finger. Antagonists Conner 'Darkseid '- A great threat to the Earth and a constant thorn in the Justice League's side. Darkseid attempted to attack Earth when Superman's son Conner was five, but he was stopped by the League. Three years later, Darkseid attacked again, and this time, he used his Omega Beam to reduce Lois to cinders. Several years after this, Darkseid returned again. This time he was confronted by Superman and Superman X. When Darkseid fired his Omega Beam at him, Superman X pushed it back, destroying Darkseid. Category:Teen Titans Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Teen Titans Disney Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters